Haru Haru Otome's game: dangerous
by BitterSweethChoco-chan
Summary: Haru always loved game, desu! Her favorite type are Otome game! Haru is, after all, a lovely young girl who love romance, desu! However, the more Haru play this weird mafia game, the more she start to regret ever picking it up! Inspired by the manwa the gamers , and put in a otome game twist in KHR. Haru-centered. Harem ( Otome game, duh!) Rated M, because of the mafia.


Hello everyone!

Before you begin to read this new fanfiction, I would like to inform you of were I got the idea to create this from. My first inspiration, so to speak.

I started to see many fanfictions on this site surrounding the «gamer» power and got curious. It isn't an idea mainly shared in our community, like the one about time-travel or even the one about Mary-Sue. It is much more complex than that and I keep wondering «where did this come from?».

The answer is simple : A popular manhwa named «The gamer», where the main character power is to litterally live and evoluate exactly like a RPG character.

I personnaly didn't read it, but it was mentionned in some of the fanfitcions I have read. It should always be mentionned people!

I found the concept amazing, but approched it with cautions. It is rather easy to create a overpowering main character with this power after all, and I believe doing so would make the concept of «Mary-Sue» much more real in a fanfiction. This is why when one create a fanfictions with this power, the followings solutions to this problems are this : create other overpowered character as villains, make sure the fanfic became more serious ( exemple put more importance on the gore/horror factor), make it a laughing stock ( the anime Gintama is one) or simply put more rules on this power.

I have collected many ideas for stories since I fisrt discovered the wonder of fanfiction, but only recently started to write it down. This is why I always worry about them, since I feel like a beginner. That and english is not my frist language, but my second. I try to use some of the solutions mentionned before in this fanfiction, but I don't know how it will come out.

In the end, I started to think «And what if it wasn't from a RPG game?». Everyone always use exactly the same concept without changing it, but what if I used an otome game...? Sure, it could be quite boring in the long run in the KHR world, but what of a mix between an RPG and a Otome game?

I hope you enjoy yourself, don't hesitate to give me comments, I always answer them. If this fanfiction goes well, I probably use the same RPG-Otome game concept in others fanfictions.

I don't own KHR!

I don't have a beta for this story, so forgive me and my errors!

* * *

Miaru Haru was a happy teenage girl this afternoon.

She just finished an entry exam from the most prestigious middle school of the town, Midori Middle school. This institution was well know for it's bright students with promising futur, all of them from proeminant families of Japan. Every womens who came from that place are now in high positions in the country.

The Miaru family was not rich or had any connections to importants persons. In fact, these members where simply Dr. Miaru, a man whose passion was math, and his only daughter, Haru. The father salary was nothing to scoff at as a professor of mathematic at University, but certainly no match to a dentist. This indeed was why he accepted to work as an matematician for a foreign industry and left Haru to live alone in their home.

Mr. Miaru, in hope to help his little spring to have a brillant career later in life, was ready to do anything for her, even change his job and go live in a unknow country. She was the only thing he has left beside his love for math, especially after his wife left him without even a last note many years ago.

This is how Miaru Haru, 13 years old, ended up walking alone to her house under a cloudy afternoon sky after having finished an entry exam for the girls only school Midori Middle school in the peacefull town of Naninmori. Humming under her breath a cheerfull tune, the young teen was quite sure she was going to be accepted. The test has been really too easy for the prepared girl.

She was only just about to open the portail in front of her garden when something caught her violet eyes. Skipping to her mail box, she grasped in her hand a brown parcel stuck inside. Pulling with both hands, Haru succeded to take it out. Looking closely enough to it, she discovered it was bare of any name or adress return. Only her name and adress were writted on it in a unknow penmenship.

Sighing softly, the school girl decided to enter her home before searching this package closer.

«Tadaima!» exclamed the bouncing teen, whipping her curly brown ponytail around. However, only the echo of her voice answered back. She had forgotten again that her father wasn't here now, but in America. Laughing to herself and her span memory, Haru closed the front door behind her before going to her kitchen.

Opening her fridge and shuddering slightly at the cold wind on her skin, the girl took out some _Zosui_ from the week earlier. Heating it up with the microwave, she started to boil her water in order to make some tea. Dancing around the cooking area, she took out a bottle of _Ponzu_ and poured some in a little bowl for sauce and some chopsticks.

Placing her supper on the table in the eating area along with the ponzu sauce and the very hot jasmine tea, Haru took a seat and opened up the tv set sitting nearby. She was uneasy being in this place alone in the silence so common these day in the house. Usually, her father would have started to babble about his days or ask questions about her's and when nothing left could be said, open up the tv and let the news became a buzzing sound in the background. He never liked having some quiet time, always prefering loud noises unlike her.

However, him being absent left a cold feeling to this charming home now seemly empty of lives. She started to miss the casual mess he would leave in the leaving room and the chatting up he just loved to do. Uncomfortable with this new situation, the young girl could not help wishing a sibling or two in a time like this.

Picking up a piece of thinly sliced beef with her pink chopsticks decorated with well drawed white flowers and tipping it in the citrus sauce, she started to day dream about a parallel life where she has a little baby brother or sister to take care of. Chewing absenmently the meat and looking at her plate without really seeing the left over shabu shabu she had with Mr. Miaru a week earlier before his departure, Haru could pratiquely see it.

Her father laughing at her baby sister after she med a mess of her dark tresses Haru did for her earlier, trying to get out from it the tofu from the _Zosui._ The young teen herself scolding her baby brother for only eating the meat and the seafood, putting as much vegetables as possible in his plate. She would have made the hot pot earlier while making sure to not cook it with too many hot sauce, dipping the elements of the hot pot only slightly in. The serving plate would have been decorated with anime character, probably the same one the chirldrens would have been watching in the tv set.

And maybe, if Haru was the kind, she would have invited over a boyfriend who would have seen she forgot the sesame sauce and reminded her. Only then did she come back to reality and finally swallow her food, not being able to imagine what her so called boyfriend would have looked like or how whould he have acted with her family. Would he have been the princeling type? The shy and nervous one? Or, kami, the _bad boy_ type? They are so many possibilities, one she wouldn't mind if they were anything like those boys, no mens, she see in her games.

Giggling slightly, she feel the gloomy atmosphere surrounding her dissapear and be remplacing by a pink and glittery backround. No matter the state she was in, her collections of otome games could always cheer her up.

Indeed, in those worlds, she could always be somebody else. A princess, a pure maiden, a queen, a teacher, a witch, a soldier and so much more titles could be her's in a instant. However, what she liked the best was the character who could fall in love with her with the right choice. Indeed, the flirty Shade from Vodka mafia, the mysterious Dragon from Forgotten, the cute Shotaro from Bro-con and even the dangerous Ludwig from Red flowers could all became her soul mate with a few actions and words.

The young girl could open her hearts in those games, so far away from anyone watchfull gazes. Haru could even came to see love and be inspired by it, a picture far away from her view on this matters in reality. After all, if love was this magical, then why would her mother have left her father? Why would so many couples end up divorcing?

The girl know reality was not like fiction, but letting all her walls go with a remote in her hands was liberating. It was a good hobby in her minds, beside, didn't boys were the same with violent video games? If you asked her, otome games was better than those useless RPG which could do nothing good in reality. It only encouraged idiots to be more violents for no reasons. You don't see girls became shameless flirt after playing, but boys? You can watch them think violence is the answer to anything and put their frustration on innocents peoples.

Haru was not a pacifist, her ninjas and apocalypse themed otome games were a proof of this. She frankly believed that you should always stand up for yourselfs and even those in needs, and if violence was the only way to make that message understand, she wouldn't hesitate to use it. However, she never used it without thinking, she never attacked first, only defended herself if it was needed. Lucky for her, she never needed it and hopped it would last. This could not be said about others.

The numbers of times she caught red handed someone bully a child younger than themself for moneys or simply beatting the crap out of someone for «annoying» them was ridiculous. Every times, it was always mens or boys, all younger than her fathers. It was never womens or girls, though she didn't know if it was better to be honest. They were all so meek, this attitude shared by them made her feel left out and manly.

Otome games didn't and frankly never would. In them, she was always the girl everyone wanted to charms, the one they were ready to fight for. She was adorable and desirable, womenly yet strong, smart and compassionate.

Haru was the leading role, the one in control of everything and the center of the universe, litteraly. Nothing could touch her once she was playing, her concentration all on winning the hearts of those surrounding her. She both loved and despiesed it, this addiction, for she liked to play and always hated to get out from it and return to her morose life outside of the screen.

Finishinp her meal, she slipped her dishes in the sink and decided here and there to wash it later, she needed her game and now. Looking once again at the brown parcel left on the table, Haru didn't want to open it and decided to simply put it in the trash. She didn't know who it was from and she was sure it wasn't from her dad.

If it wasn't from her father, it was from a stranger. She didn't think for more than a second it could be from a classmate, Haru didn't have friends. The girl was always more of a loner anyway and was too honest to keep the compagny of someone who she couldn't be herself with.

Taking it with her hand, she was about to let it go in the trash can where it belonged when suddenly, she feel a pull to it. The teen did not know how to describe it, but all of sudden, her minds could not think of anything else but what could be inside.

Moving without thinking of it, she ripped out the parcel and let what was inside fall on the kitchen table. A moment later, her hands clutched robotically the object in front of her.

It was an otome game. It was an unknow otome game she never played or heard of before. Rolling the card between her fingers smootly, she found attractive it's pink metallic color, her favorite one. The front design picture of a a flower only helping this feeling. Reading the plastic covers protecting it from harm, she only found the name of the game, they wasn't a description of the plot or the name of the compagny who made it.

 _The wonder of the spring_ was clearly writted in a elegant cursive, with the title _a game of seduction and action_ under. Opening the translucid protection and touching the card direclty, the girl feel a trill go up her arm and in her belly. Turning it over, she found a speculative symbol on it's back. It was a simple round circle painted under the gentle curve of a wave trailing the inside of a heart. Or at leat it what it's looked like, it could also be a snake strangling a planet and bitting a cloud for all she knew. She found out she didn't particulary care, it was play time now and a new cute and mysterious game was in her sweatly palms.

They was only one thing to do and it was try it. She didn't wait to think about where did it come from and who knew beside her father what her favorite hobby was, Haru feel possesed by the sudden desire to just play it.

Usually, the teen would have asked herself all thoses questions and so more, but this game seemed made for her. It was quite a coincidence to found an otome game in her favorite color with the drawing of her favorite flower on the front. Even the name was fascinating, with her very own featuring in. Her curiosity could not be stopped, she needed to play it. This pull inside of her wouldn't stop until she finally did.

Running up the stairs with the pink card in her hands, she pulled open the door of her room. Stepping inside, the girl let herself slip on her white rug in front of a tv set. Opening the device along with her Rightstation, she put the metallic card inside of it. Rolling on her feets until she was sitting a little bit further away from the screen, she clutched her remote control tighly in her grasps while waiting the screen to flick open.

They was no waiting of any sort, no preview of others games or even of the creators of the games. A full wallpaper of cotton candy pink spreed in the tv, following by the words _New game_ in a elegant cursive in lime green. Pushing the star on her remote, the screen flicked out for a while, being remplaced by a baby blue one. _Create your avatar_ was the title, in which a naked women stood in beside mutliples colored squares.

Oddly enough, she looked a lot like Haru herself, only older. Indeed, the girl on the screen had the same creamy peach skin, along with the same curly long dark hair and crushed violet eyes. The only difference was probably her 3 mesurements as followings : chest, middle and hip. Blushing slightly, the girl wished the two looked more alike if only for thoses.

Checking over each squares, she discovered their fonctions with delight. Clicking on the yellow one, she augmented the leight of her hair until they were past her shoulder blades and made her eyelashes longers. The girl then skipped over the four next one until she found a red square, putting a little more color to her lips and checkbones, making them pinker yet in a natural way. Haru then made her avatar a little bit taller, but decided to not change the her others sizes.

The basic being done, only the clothes was left to be chosen. Unfortunatly, she found out quickly her choice was very limited. In fact, the teen could only choose between two outfits. The first one consisted of a short pair of jeans short, a white alter top with yellow polka dots, long black tight and sports shoes while the other one was a short sparkly silver dress with strings on a black t-shirt and white ballerina shoes.

She found the two to her tastes, but feel more confortable with the first one, the cutest in her eyes. Closing the square for the clothes choice, it only left her with two others, a purple and orange one. Clicking on the lavender square, she discovered it was the one for her avatar accessories. Exactly like the one for the clothes, her choice was very limited. In fact, she could only choose betwen a pink hair elastic with yellow dandellions on or a chocker made from brown leather.

Once again, the two were lovely, but she choose the cutest one, the hair elastic. The change was immidiate, her avatar hair was now put in a high ponytail to the right side of her head. Happy with the final result, the teen was about to press the Enregister on the screen when she remembered the last square, the orange one. Perplexed by what it could be, she opened it only to see 6 symbols appear.

From what she see, Haru was forced to choose one, but quite not see the point behind it. Each of them where in different colors. In order, she see a red one titled _Storm_ , a blue one titled _Rain_ , a yellow one titled _Sun_ , a purple one titled _Cloud_ , a green one titled _Lightning_ and a light blue one titled _Mist_.

Haru, not knowing the importance behind her choice, simply choose the color she liked the most between them, the green one. Pressing once again the star on her remote before clicking on _Enregister,_ the girl didn't realise what was going out before being knocked out cold by a shot of electricity.

Forced to sleep, the young teen did not see the screen dissapear or her tv set exploding in millions of piece nor did she feel her body change.

One thing was sure, Miaru Haru was quite for the shock when she would wake up.

The game started now!

* * *

Zosui : left over hot pot.

Shabu Shabu : Hot pot cooked by dipping thinly sliced piece of meat, seafood, vegetables, mushrooms and tofu in hot sauce. Usually eaten by dipping it in ponzu sauce or sesame sauce.

Ponzu bottle : a sauce made from the cirtus ponzu, taste like a mix between a lemon and an orange if you ask me. I recommand it for those of you who cook themself the broth for noodles soup, even the most difficult eaters would like it, though they never guess which ingredients was used if you live in Canada or in the USA. Just don't put too much of it though, or you scream, litteraly. I suggest also using soy sauce, the two of them put together as a base for a broth is just perfect (sour and salty).

For those of you who are curious, Vodka mafia is based on the actual otome game Ozmafia, Forgotten from Amnesia (they is an anime made from the game), Bro-Con from Brother Conflict ( also an anime made from the game) and Red flowers from Blood in Roses ( an otome game from the Shall we date series you can download for free in apple store).

Rightstation is another name I came up with for the playstation, obliviously.


End file.
